


The Truth Comes Out

by HufflepuffJessica9505



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Eventual redemtion for Ron, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter has a siblings, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Harry Potter, Kidnapping, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Ron Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, no lily and james are not evil, they didn't know Harry was kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffJessica9505/pseuds/HufflepuffJessica9505
Summary: What if everyone you thought was good was bad. and all those you thought bad were good? For Harry Potter, he is about to find out the hard way after a spell reveals that he and is his friends are not who they believed they were.*Please note I do NOT hate the Weasley's I have just found this fanfiction and really wanted to do my own spin on it as I think the idea is AMAZING! The original fic is linked below and highly recommend you check it out! Anyway, as I said, I don't the Weasley's at all, though I am a little iffy on Dumbledore! I really hope you enjoy. Also, I do not in any way, condone the views of JK Rowling. However, Harry Potter still brings me a lot of joy and I hope to bring some joy to all of you with this fic!
Comments: 46
Kudos: 253





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polyjuice Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739608) by [Graydove71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71). 



False Name: Harry James Potter - True Name: Dorian Malfoy 

False Name: Hermione Jean Granger - True Name: Lillian Lestrange 

False Name: Ron Billus Weasley - True Name: Alexander Snape 

False Name: Fred Weasley - True Name: Archer Fawley

False Name: George Weasley - True Name: Leo Fawley

False Name: Ginny Weasley - True Name: Cassieopia Black 

False Name: Bill Weasley - True Name: Niklaus Parkinson 

False Name: Charlie Weasley - True Name: Elijah Nott

False Name: Percy Weasley - True Name: Pheonix Greengrass 


	2. Prologue

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she stared down at her twin boys, reaching out to brush the back of her finger against Dorian's cheek. The babe smiled in his sleep, reaching up to wrap a tiny hand around his mother's finger. Narcissa's smile only grew, knowing that it was a miracle she even had children. All the healers were shocked when she discovered she was not only pregnant but with twins, as they were sure she would never have children. Yet, here they were, her little blessings. 

"I thought I would find you here." Lucius chuckled, smiling as he moved to stand behind his wife, hugging her from behind as they stared down at their sleeping children. Both Draco and Dorian fought to be together, screaming and crying until their parents had given in and allowed placed them in the same crib. "We have about an hour before they wake up to eat. You should be sleeping." 

"I can't, I don't know why, but I feel like they are in danger. I feel like if I were to leave, I would never see them again."

"Is it because of the dream? If so, know that it is only that, no one will take our children from us." Lucius promised, pressing a kiss to his wife's temple. Narcissa began to speak when there was a sudden crash from down below, followed by Bellatrix's frantic voice screaming for help. At once, both Narcissa and Lucius ran from their children's room, only to turn around as the door to the nurse slammed shut. "You go see what is wrong with your sister. I will deal with this." Narcissa didn't answer, just turned and threw herself against the door, banging and screaming against the unforgiving oak. 

"They took her! They took my Lillian!" Bellatrix screamed as she rounded the corner, her eyes growing wide when she saw the door to the nurse was closed. "Was it magically closed!" When Lucius, still too stunned to speak, only nodded, Bella whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door, allowing Narcissa to rush inside just in time to see Molly Weasley climbing out the window, Dorian clasped against her chest. 

"No!" Narcissa screamed, lunging for the woman, but she was too late. With a loud pop, Molly vanished from sight, taking a still crying Dorian with her. Scrambling to her feet, Narcissa lunged for the crib, letting out a sob when she saw Draco was still fast asleep, unaware that his twin had been taken from him. 

"We will find them. I promise we will find both Dorian and Lillian." Lucius muttered, his eyes growing wide when Bella moaned from behind him. 

"We won't. They have Dumbledore in their corner, which means they have the ministry too. Their gone, and they aren't the only ones. Black's daughter has been taken, along with Snape's son, the Greengrass's eldest boy, the Parkinson's only son, the Fawley twins and Nott's eldest. They took them, for what reason, I don't know. but they did."


	3. Chapter One: Polyjuice Potion

Harry wasn't sure what the polyjuice potion was supposed to feel like, but he was almost sure it wasn't like this. It felt like everything inside him was being stripped away, as if his very core was being torn apart and rearranged. Gasping, he fell against the wall, clinging to the stone candle holder to remain standing. Somewhere nearby, he could hear Ron grunting in pain and took some comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone in this. When he felt hands on his shoulder, he turned to his head, surprised to see Draco Malfoy staring at him, his silver eyes wide in surprise. 

"What the bloody hell did you two do!" Draco hissed, glancing between the two boys, before shaking his head. "Never mind, I am getting Snape." 

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry gasped, surprised to find that he could form the words. Draco nodded, muttering about the stupidity of Gryffindors before rushing off to find the potions master. Draco had only just left them when Harry suddenly felt as if he was being burned from the inside out. Screaming at the sudden pain, he fell to the floor, curling into a ball as cold hands were suddenly pressed against his cheek. 

"Who brewed the potion, Potter?!" Snape cried, forcing Harry to turn to him. Harry never had the chance to answer before Snape's hands fell from his face, his eyes growing wide in shock. "This can't be," Snape whispered, his hands brushing Harry's hair from his face. 

"Help." Ron moaned, his voice suddenly much closer than before, and Harry forced himself to turn his head to find that Ron had crawled close him, his head resting inches away from Harry. Only, it wasn't Ron, not as Harry had last seen him anyway. Ron now had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes that were still clouded with pain. Snape let out a low moan, hand reaching out to rest atop of Ron's head for a moment before he shook himself and waved his wand towards both boys. A stretcher was under them, and they were floating quickly down the hall towards Snape's office. It was only then that Harry noticed the pain was slowly starting to fade, and breathing was becoming easier. In fact, the pain seemed to be fading as quickly as it had come. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he turned to Snape, who was staring down at Ron, a pained expression on his face. 

"Hermione brewed the potion. She is in Mrytle's bathroom." Harry croaked, frowning at how different his voice sounded. Snape stared at Ron for a moment longer before rushing from the room, muttering something about hiding them under his own nose. Letting out a groan, his muscles protested at the movement after such intense pain, Harry sat himself up and turned towards Ron, who seemed to have blacked out due to the pain. Harry took the time to examine his friend, his growing wide when he realized that Ron now looked very much like a young Snape. He now had the same hooked nose and sallow skin as Severus Snape. Frowning, Harry turned his attention from Ron, only to find Draco staring at him as if he had suddenly grown two extra heads. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, frowning when Draco only handed him a small mirror from Snape's desk. Curious, Harry held it up to his face, only to let out a shocked cry and drop it onto his lap. If hadn't of been for the scar, which was still there, he would have thought it was looking at Draco. Harry suddenly had the same aristocratic features, silver-blonde hair and sharp silver eyes as the boy sitting across from him. In fact, if Harry didn't know any better, he would say he was Draco's twin brother. 

"Dorian," Draco whispered, his lips barely moving as he formed the word. Harry had started to ask who Dorian was, when Snape returned, with a frightened young girl at his side. The young girl had thick black curls, and heavily hooded-eyes whiskey coloured eyes, and a strong jaw. She seemed to look a bit like Hermione, but without the buck teeth and uncontrollable curls. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, chuckling when Hermione let out a cry of disbelief. 

"Harry? Ron?" 

"I understand that you have questions, but to answer them, we must move quickly. Dumbledore must not know that we are leaving, if I'm right, and I think I am, he can't even know about tonight." 

"Professor? What is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice a hight pitch than normal. 

"I can't explain it just yet. What I can tell you is that it is for your own safety you must go to St Mungo's." As he spoke, Snape led them to the fireplace, his gaze still flickering over to Ron every few seconds, as if he couldn't bear to take his eyes off him. "Seeing the urgency of the matter, you will be using the floor network, as it is the fastest means to get to the hospital. You will also be going in pairs, Draco and Harry, you two shall go first." 

"I don't get it. Why is Malfoy coming with us?" Ron demanded, scowling when Draco turned to snarl at him. 

"I have my reasons." Was all Draco said before pulling Harry into the floo beside him and announced their destination. Seconds later, Harry found himself standing in front of a startled mediwitch, who was looking quickly between himself and Draco. The witch was young, around 30 years old, with thick light brown and bright crystal blue eyes. She was slim, with ebony skin and a heart-shaped face. 

"Uncle Severus is coming. He said tests needed to be done." The witch, who Harry was surprised too see had the same eyes as Ron currently had, nodded slowly and gestured them out of the way. Both Harry and Draco moved just in time, as seconds later, Ron and Hermione arrived. The witch let out a cry as she looked at Ron, her hand reaching out to brush back a strand of raven hair. 

"Tests." The witch replied, blinking rapidly as she turned away from Ron. "You all need tests."

* * *

Two and a half hours, several tests and a visit from a goblin later, Harry found himself sitting beside Draco and staring down at a piece of parchment in his hand. The goblin, who had done what he had called an inheritance test on him, had handed it to him the moment he finished the test. The goblin had left before Harry could ask any questions. Shaking his head, he read the parchment for the 100th time in five minutes, unable to fully process what it meant. 

**_Name; Dorian Severus Malfoy_ **

**_Date of birth: June 5th, 1980_ **

**_Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_ **

**_Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Twin Brother)_ **

He had just finished reading it when Lucius and a woman who could only be Narcissa came running into the room, their eyes instantly finding him. 

"He hasn't processed it yet," Draco explained, gesturing towards his brother. "They removed a magical block that kept our twin bond from working, so I can tell you with a 100% accuracy that he is currently freaking out."

"Get out of my head!" Harry mumbled, scowling when he felt the smug amusement coming from Draco. 

"I'm not in your head. I am waiting until you calm down to test that part of the bond." Before Harry could answer, Ron came bursting into the room, waving his own parchment above his head. Snape and the mediwitch came in behind him, both of them watching him with tear-filled eyes. 

"They want me to believe that I am actually Snape's son!" He howled, holding out the parchment to Harry, who took it with numb fingers and handed his own to Ron. 

**_Name: Alexander William Snape_ **

**_Date of Birth: October 30, 1980_ **

**_Parents: Severus and Elena Snape_ **

**_Siblings: None_ **

"What the hell is going on!" Hermione screamed as she pushed past Snape and Elena, her own parchment gripped in her hand. "Why is some goblin trying to tell me I am really someone named Lillian Narcissa Lestrange?" At her words, Narcissa let out a cry and began turning between both Hermione and Harry, clearly uncertain of which child to run to. Hermione ignored her and handed Harry her slip of parchment while taking Ron's.

**_Name; Lillian Narcissa Lestrange_ **

**_Date of Birth: June 6th, 1980_ **

**_Parents: Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange_ **

**_Siblings: None_ **

"Does this mean we are related?" Harry asked, ignoring the feeling of Draco leaning into his side to read the parchment. 

"Yeah, she is our cousin, our mothers are sisters."

"So, you believe it then?" Ron demanded, his eyes meeting Harry's. 

"Hard not to when I can feel everything Draco feels and sense what he's thinking. Which means that I am Dorian Malfoy."

"That is all well and good, but it doesn't answer the question of what the hell happened?"

"We can answer that." Narcissa declared, taking a tentative step towards Harry. When Harry didn't make any move to stop her, she reached out and brushed his hair from his forehead, grinning tearfully at him when he leaned into her hand. "Twelve years ago, pureblood children began to go missing. It was only pureblood children and those that were either the children of confirmed death eaters or suspected death eaters. Well, except for the Black girl. Her fathers were on the light side. Anyway, on Halloween night, I was sitting watching you both because I felt like something was wrong when my sister arrived screaming about how her daughter had been kidnapped. Your father and I ran from the room, only to have the door slam shut. When we opened it, we found a woman standing in your room with you in her arms. She apparated with you, and we have been looking for you ever since." 

"That is all very sad and all, but what does that have to do with me?" Ron asked, making a point to not look at Snape and Elena. 

"Everything. You were kidnapped as well, the moment you were born, from this very hospital, by a nurse who worked here at the time. Molly Weasley, only we could never prove it."

"Until now." Lucius sighed, his eyes never leaving Harry. "Now, we have the other Weasley children being brought in and tested, and soon we will have more than enough to prove that Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Dumbledore, were behind the abduction of nine children."


	4. Chapter Two: True Identities

Harry was silent for a moment as he processed this new information before turning towards Lucius. "I don't understand how Dumbledore has anything to do with this."

"All of you had his magical signature left on you," Lucius explained. "Which makes sense, as only a powerful witch or wizard can alter someone's magical core." Harry frowned, still not quite understanding what Lucius had meant, but didn't want to ask as everyone else seemed to understand. 

_"I will explain everything later."_ Harry let out a startled scream as Draco's voice suddenly appeared in his head. He jumped off the table, landing with a loud thud on the floor. At once, Narcissa was kneeling beside him, fussing over him as Draco sent him a sheepish grin over the side of the bed. 

"Sorry, I didn't think you would react like that." Harry gave Draco a tiny grin, still trying to process everything. He wished he could block out Draco, if only for a few moments, so he could try and figure everything out. Being able to feel Draco's joy and eagerness to get to know him made it difficult for him to focus on his own feelings. It also didn't help that up until a few hours ago, he and Draco hated another one. To go from that, to whatever he was feeling now, made his head spin. 

"Can the three of us have a moment?" Hermione asked, cutting through the sudden silence. "It's just that this is a lot to take in, and I think it would help if we could just talk to each other." Harry and Ron nodded at once, sending Hermione a thankful smile. The four adults were silent for a moment, looking at three children before nodding. It clear that none of them wanted to leave the children alone, let alone let them out of their line of sight, but they could also tell that this was a bit much for them to take in. 

"Of course, I can't imagine what you three at going threw. We will give you all the time you need." Narcissa whispered, taking a deep breath before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. Without another word, she stood and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him from the room, with Lucius, Snape and Elena following behind him. The moment the door was closed, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor beside Harry. Ron quickly sat down on Harry's other side, and the three sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke. 

"So, you really believe all of this?" She studied Harry carefully, her now whiskey coloured eyes silently begging for the truth. 

"I do. It's strange, but I can feel what Draco is feeling and hear his thoughts. Like right now, he is freaking out because he thinks I hate him and want nothing to do with him, while also thinking very hard on how sorry he is about everything. It makes it hard to doubt all of this. Yet, at the same time, I can't bring myself to believe that my parents or Ron's could have anything to do with this. I don't know what to do. Apart of me wants to embrace this, to accept that I am a Malfoy simply because I want a family so badly it hurts. At the same time, another part of me wants to run and never look back." 

"I understand, I mean not the whole Draco thing, but being torn. While I adore my parents and have no doubt they love me, I can't help but feel like something has always been off. For as long as I could remember, I have felt like I don't belong with them. I thought it was because I was a witch, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe a part of me always knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be." Hermione sighed. 

"I can't believe it. I mean, my life may not be perfect, but it was mine. My parents aren't perfect, by any means, but they would never be able to do something like this." Ron whispered. "Yet, how can I deny the truth? Bill is always going on about how goblins are never wrong, not when it comes to inheritance, and if the test says we aren't who we think we are, we can't argue with it. Maybe there is some other explanation about how I ended up where I am." Harry only shrugged, unable to think of anything that would help. He wanted to believe that Molly and Arthur were victims in all of this too, but couldn't see how. 

"Maybe someone is trying to frame them?" Hermione suggested softly. "Maybe, someone used polyjuice potion to turn into your mother and then went and kidnapped Harry."

"They could have done the same thing with you when you were born, they turned into her, came here and took you," Harry said, growing more hopeful despite himself. 

"It's possible, I mean, whoever they have to be working with Dumbledore, which is a low blow, but it's possible." The trio fell silent then, each of them trying to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore, of all people, could have been behind something so horrible. They all believed that Dumbledore had been their hero, the leader of the good guys, and this felt like the worst kind of betrayal. They had no idea what to do now, who to believe or trust. In a matter of hours, their worlds have been torn apart and flipped upside down. 

The silence was broken by Narcissa, who knocked softly on the door as she stuck her head inside. "I know you wanted some space, but Draco mentioned that you had some questions, and I would like to try and answer them."

 _"Let her help, please, it's all she wants to do."_ Having already experienced Draco's telepathic voice, Harry was more prepared for it is time, and as such, didn't freak out. 

"That would be great, thank you." Narcissa seemed to sag with relief at the words, before sending him a glowing smile. Moving slowly, as if afraid they would startle at sudden movements, she closed the door and moved towards them. She surprised all three of them by sitting on the floor across from Harry. 

"What did you want to know first?" Narcissa asked, her bright blue eyes never once leaving Harry. While he was slightly uncomfortable, he always knew it was just because she had just gotten him back. So, he didn't bother saying anything about it. He had upset her enough.

"It's silly, but do you think Lily and James knew? For some reason, it bothers me thinking that they knew about all of this." 

"It's not silly, dear, I understand, it's clear that they loved you, you wouldn't be here today if they hadn't. You see, when Lily and James gave their lives for you, they placed a powerful shield around. It was powerful enough that you were able to survive the killing curse. This magical protection is a part of your magical core and tells me that they not only loved you but truly believed you were their son. The only way they could have made a permanent change to your core was if their intents were pure. Otherwise, it would have come undone during the tests, and after having spoken to the goblin, I know that is not what happened. Biologically you are my son, but magically, I share you with Lily. Having had the honour of being her friend, I can assure you this is not something that bothers me in the slightest. All of this means that they had nothing to do with this." Harry sagged with relief at her words. 

"Do you think my parents knew?" Hermione asked, only her eyes conveying how badly she wanted to hear that they had nothing to do with this mess. "I mean, their muggles, so I don't think they would have anything to do with this. They were surprised when they learned I was a witch." 

"No, I don't believe they could have had anything to do with all of this. You were most likely either given straight to your parents or placed in a muggle orphanage. As for Molly and Arthur, we will have answers soon. We are going to question them ourselves, as well as examine their memories. If they are innocent, and someone is trying to frame them, we will know by the night's end." Clearly pleased that his parents at least stood a chance, Ron gave a grateful nod.

"What is going to happen to us? Since it's clear that Dumbledore is involved, will we be sent back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, running his teeth over his bottom lip. The idea of never seeing Hogwarts again bothered him as he viewed the castle as home. 

"We will have to see about returning to school. Now that we have proof about Dumbledore, we hope to have him removed from the school. As for what will happen to you, you will go home. We will all try and help you adjust to your new lives and surroundings. As for your siblings, Ronald, I am sure Severus and Elena will allow you to see them. We want this to be easy on all of you, so you will have full control of what happens."

"What happened to my parents?" Hermione asked, looking as if she was shocked that she had said the words aloud. 

"I am afraid they are both in Azkaban, Dumbledore's doing, I assure you. They refused to stop looking for you, and they had gotten close. Thye knew you were with a muggle family, so Dumbledore had them framed for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom and plastered as Deatheaters. Since they made it clear they hated Dumbledore, Fudge took that as a confession to everything." Harry remained silent, horrified that Dumbledore was capable of such cruelty. To not only take away their child but to imprison them for trying to find them was madness. 

"I'm sorry, that must have been horrible," Ron muttered, clearly unsure of what else to say. 

"It was, it made it hard for Lucius and I to try and find Dorian. Not only were we afraid of losing Draco, of being imprisoned for trying to our son." Narcissa gave Harry a watery smile when he leaned forward to grab her hand. 

"I get it... mum." Narcissa let out a cry as she pulled Harry into a hug, her hand smoothing down his thick blonde hair. The moment was ruined as Draco's voice echoed through Harry's head, delivering the news he had been dreading. 

_"The results have come back, the other four are more missing children. The eldest one is demanding to see you all."_

_"You all can come back in."_

_"Good."_ Seconds later, Draco was marching into the room, four strangers following him. He was able to tell which one had used to be Ginny, as she was the only female. Her bright red locks had been replaced by silky jet black hair that fell into grey eyes. She was slightly taller, and her feature more delicate. She stood beside a young man with thick golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Two identical boys with rich chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes stood behind him, grinning in a way that told Harry they were the twins. 

"So, who are you supposed to be?" The blonde, Percy, demanded, taking the offered pieces of parchment with a scowl. Ron, who had been given Percy's, stared down at the parchment. 

**_Name: Pheonix Greengrass_ **

**_Birthday: August 5th, 1976_ **

**_Parents: Octavious and Evanora Greengrass_ **

**_Siblings: Daphne Greengrass (younger)_ **

**_Astoria Greengrass (younger)_ **

"Why is Harry's, sorry Dorian's, middle name Severus?" Ginny asked as she gazed down at what Harry only assumed was his parchment.

"I am their godfather," Snape explained, smiling kindly at Harry. "Just as they are Alexander's, Ron's sorry, godparents." The twins smirked at this but said nothing as they handed Harry their slips of parchments, eagerly taking his from Percy.

**_Name: Leo Fawley_ **

**_Date of Birth: April 1st, 1978_ **

**_Parents: Adrian and Amanda Fawley_ **

**_Siblings: Archer Fawley (twin brother)_ **

"I see you two have the same birthday, lucky." Harry chuckled as he handed back the slips, frowning when he realized he was going to have to find another way to tell the two apart. 

"Have you figured out the twin bond yet?" Fred, or was it George, asked.

"We are still experimenting, but we can talk mentally, and feel what the other is feeling," Harry explained, grinning at Draco, who eagerly returned it. 

"Oh, there is so much you still haven't figured out. Have fun!" One of the twins laughed, shaking their head as Ginny silently handed him her own parchment. 

_**Name: Cassiopia Lupin-Black** _

**_Parents: Sirius Lupin-Black and Remus Lupin-Black_ **

**_Surrogate: Lily Evans-Potter_ **

**_Date of Birth: May 20th, 1980_ **

**_Siblings: None_ **

"So, what does this mean?" Percy asked, his gaze flickering to everyone in the room. "What is going to happen to our parents, to Bill and Charlie?"

"I'm afraid we can't answer what will happen to Molly and Arthur, but Charlie and Bill will both undergo tests of their own. As for what will happen to all of you, your real parents have been notified, and you will return home with them." Snape explained, his gaze locked on Ron, who had thus far even acknowledged either Elena or Severus. 

"Has anyone else noticed they have Ginny's birthday wrong? She is a year younger than us, but it says she was born in 1980." Before he could answer, several adults came rushing into the room, making the hospital crowded. 

"The children still have questions, perhaps everyone would like to return to our home, I assure you it is warded to keep Dumbledore and his men out. It will be perfectly safe." Everyone nodded, pleased to not have to stay in the room, and Lucius turned to grin at his son. "Looks like you will finally be coming home."


	5. Chapter Three: Aging Potions and Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone doesn't have to keep looking back at who is who, I will be posting all characters and their new names here. I will be using nicknames and full names, depending on what they will be called most frequently 
> 
> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

Harry and the Mafloy's were the first to arrive, as Nacrissa wanted to make sure everything was for the company. While she hurried around the drawing-room, attempting to tidy it up, Draco showed Harry to his bedroom. A silver plaque with 'Dorian' written in cursive was placed in the center of the hard oak door, stood across from Draco's bedroom. Inside was a large four-poster canopy bed sat in the center of what was otherwise an empty room. The curtains were thick, emerald velvet, with black ropes to tie them back against the silver bed frame. An old oak chest sat neatly at the foot of the bed, his name written in silver on the top. The far wall held a diamond-paned window. A window seat covered in silver and emerald pillows sat below it. Two doors across from the bed led to a walk-in closest, while the other led to the ensuite bathroom.

"Mum will most likely take us to her favourite shop in Paris so you can pick out your own furniture," Draco said after a moment, watching as Harry took in his room. "If you tell Dobby, he will change the curtains and bedding to whatever colour you want."

"You know, Dobby?" Harry asked, frowning when Draco raised a brow at him. 

"He's our house-elf. How do YOU know, Dobby?" 

"He showed up in my bedroom over the summer. He is the reason I was locked in my bedroom and almost starved. He also is the reason I got a warning for doing magic outside the school. He dropped my aunt's pudding on a guest. Not to mention that he stole my letters and was being the bludger that tried to kill me." 

"Dobby!" Draco cried, barely flinching when the elf suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, large eyes flickering between Harry and Draco. 

"Master Dorian has returned!" Dobby cried, a smile dancing across his face. "Mistress Cissy will be so pleased!"

"She is, but Dorian is also Harry Potter and has just informed me of what you have done over the summer and the course of the school year." 

"Dobby was sent by Albus Dumbledore to make sure Harry Potter did not go to Hogwarts. Dobby learned the truth when Dobby saw Harry Potter. Dobby tried to tell his family, but Albus Dumbledore said he would hurt Master Dorian if Dobby told. So, Dobby knew he must get Master Dorian out of Hogwarts!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco demanded, staring down at the elf with such intensity that Harry had to look away. The pain on Draco's face was overwhelming. 

"Dumbledore put a spell on Dobby, one that made it so Dobby could only talk about Master Dorian when Master Dorian knew the truth."

"Well, this is most concerning." Lucius sighed, surprising both boys with his sudden appearance. "Thank you for everything, Dobby. You may treat yourself to whatever you please. You can get Dorian's room ready for him when you are finished." Dobby bowed at Lucius before disappearing with a loud pop. "I see now why Dumbledore kept trying to convince me to give him Dobby. There is no telling how well that spell would have worked, not when he is bound to us as he is. Dobby can not lie to us, nor can he keep things from us. If he had overheard us speaking of you, he would have had to tell us the truth, spell or not. Yes, this changes everything."

"I don't get it. Why is Dumbledore so against me learning the truth?"

"I don't know Dorian, but I assure I will find out. Now, would you like to wear robes that fit you? You seem to be wearing a pair that is far too large for you."

"I'm fine. I use to wearing clothes too big for me. It's all I get at the Dursley's." 

"Speaking of the muggles. Are you going to tell them or am I?" Draco asked, rounding on Harry with a look that informed him that his newly discovered twin knew all about the Dursley's. 

"It's not important, so I don't think they need to know!" 

"Bloody hell! They are your parents! They have the right to know how those people have treated you!" 

"Dorian, what is your brother going on about?" Lucius asked, frowning when Harry only glared at Draco. "Draco?"

"They abuse him. They starve him, give him just enough food so he won't die but starve him none the less. They neglect him and beat him..."

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared, glaring at Draco. 

"They aren't going to stop caring about you, or want to send you away, so stop thinking it. Our parents are not those people. They love us. They have spent the past twelve years trying to find you, and they aren't going to toss you aside just because some morons beat you. What those people did to you is not your fault." Draco sighed, staring at his brother with pleading eyes. 

"Your brother is right. There is nothing on this earth that would stop your mother or me from loving you, nothing." Harry stared at Lucius, trying his best to ignore the part of him that swore this was all just a trap. That part of him broke when Lucius pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as he made Harry a single promise. "They will never harm you again. I don't care what we have to do, but you will never be close to those people again."

"The others... what is going on?" Narcissa asked, her eyes flicking between Draco, who was smiling at his brother, and Lucius and Harry. 

"Dorian has accepted it. He isn't going to fight it anymore." Narcissa let out a happy cry and rushed towards his husband and son. Draco quickly joined them, smiling as Lucius moved to pull him against Harry. For a moment, the Malfoy twins were stuck between their parents, both of them feeling safe and loved.

"The others are downstairs waiting for us. We had better hurry. Perhaps when they leave, you can fill me in on what I missed?" Narcissa asked as she pulled away, smiling down at her sons. 

"Short version, I was abused by the muggles, and don't really know what love feels like, but I am willing to try and figure it out. I have felt safer here than I have ever felt at Hogwarts. I think I will struggle with this for a while, but I'm hoping you will be there to help me."

"Wild dragons couldn't stop us," Draco answered, smiling as he tackled Harry in a hug. 

"Your brother took the words right out of my mouth," Narcissa vowed, making a silent one with her husband that the Dursley's would pay for what they have done. The two would see to it themselves. 

* * *

"Before we begin, I think it is best if we introduce everyone," Narcissa said, standing behind her boys, a hand resting on each shoulder. Dorian, who had decided to embrace his true identity, sat in silence beside his brother, doing his best to forget the look of anger Ron had sent him. Ron viewed Dorian's acceptance as him saying that his parents were guilty, though he was now the only one singing that tune. The others had begrudgingly accepted it. "For the children's sake

"My name is Amanda Fawley, and this is my husband, Adrian." Amanda was a tall woman with dark brown hair that fell in slight waves down her back. She had bright emerald green eyes that were framed by thick, dark lashes and a slim mouth. Adrian was tall as well, with thick chestnut hair that laid flat against his head. He has small, hazel coloured eyes and a narrow jaw. It became clear that the twins took after their mother more, which Dorian privately thought best.

"My name is Remus Lupin-Black. I am also your godfather." Remus was the youngest of the adult, with light brown hair with flecks of grey. He also looked quite ill and exhausted, with scars that covered his otherwise handsome features. Ginny sat beside him, staring at up with a look that clearly stated she was trying to pinpoint something. 

"Oh, good! I know Lucius and I will be able to sleep more soundly knowing that our Ian is so well protected." Narcissa exclaimed, smiling pointedly at Severus, who had looked like he was about to complain. 

"Most of you already know my husband Severus, but I am Elena. I am the head healer at St Mungos. I will be pleased to take over the care of the children should you want me to."

"That would be great. I would love to have someone I can trust with Nix and the girls." A blonde woman, with bright blue eyes and a kind smile, sighed, turning to look at Percy. Percy now stood between two girls, both around Dorian's age, who seemed unable to take their eyes off of him. One looked like the female version of Percy, with the golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Dorian had ever seen. The other girl took after their father or at least the man Dorian assumed was their father. She had his long dark brown hair and amber eyes in any case. "My name is Evanora, but please call me Eva, this is my husband, Octavious and our two girls, Daphne and Astoria."

"Now that we have gotten this out of the way, I think it is best to address the children's questions. I will start the question about Ginny's date of birth being wrong. A de-ageing potion is the reason for the age difference. It is the safest way to alter a person's age. An ageing potion would also explain Bill and Charlie. Elijah and Niklaus are the same age as the twins." Severus explained. 

"Right. Now onto Hogwarts." Ron cried, drawing everyone's attention to him. Dorian furrowed his brow, still having a hard time adjusting to how Ron looked. It was still odd to look at Ron and see the younger version of their potions master. 

"I don't believe it is a good idea, at least just yet. With Dumbledore there, we can't guarantee your safety. Seeing as we have only just gotten you al back, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that isn't something we are ready to deal with it." Narcissa sighed, sighing when Ron scowled at her. 

"We have to go back! Some of us, like Hermione, don't have new homes to run too!" 

"Oh, I am staying with Malfoy's. I spoke with Aunt Narcissa before she left the hospital." Lillian explained, flinching for Ron's glare. 

"Alex, you need to accept the truth. Molly and Arthur kidnapped us. They aren't the people we thought they were. You don't have to like it, none of us do, but you do need to accept it. You also have to stop taking it out on everyone in this room. We get it, your mad, we all are, but we can't take it out on each other. Not now, not when we are all we have." Archer snapped, glaring at Ron, daring him to say something. 

"Fine, but we need to go back to Hogwarts! We need to learn, and I am sure that the other teachers won't hurt us." Ron snapped, surprising everyone with his sudden desire to return to school. 

"You will return to Hogwarts, Ron, I promise you, darling. Just not right away. We need to make sure that none of the staff knew about this, had any role in helping to hide you from us. Think of it as an extended Christmas break." Elena begged, her blue eyes pleading with her son to understand. 

"Fine, and I guess you can call me Alec. That sounds cool."

"Alec, it is then," Severus vowed, smiling shyly at his son. 

"So, what is going to happen to my... I mean Molly and Arthur?" Alec asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he addressed Snape. "Will they go straight to Azkaban?" 

"Yes, I am afraid that they will. If not Azkaban, they will have their minds erased and sent to live in the muggle world. It depends on how the trial goes." Lucius answered, his voice grave as he faced the seven children. "Either way, you will all be given justice."

"I just can't believe they would do something like this," Ginny whispered, tears brimming her eyes. Slowly, as if afraid of how she would react, Remus reached for her, a look of relief crossing his face when she threw herself into his arms. "I want to be called Cassie. I don't want anything to with them."

"Me either, so call me Nix." 

"Count me in."


	6. Chapter Four: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep you all from going back and trying to find out who is who, I have posted the names of all the characters down below. 
> 
> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

"What about our stuff?" Dorian asked, turning towards Severus for an answer. The potions master frowned, clearly not having thought of the problem. "I can live without the clothes, but I would like the rest of my things." The other children nodded their heads in agreement, muttering about their desires to get their own things. 

"I don't know. I don't think it is a good idea for you to return to Hogwarts, even for the few moments it would take to get your things." Narcissa said softly, biting her bottom lip as she stared at her sons. "I hate the idea of you leaving my sight for even a moment." 

"He has a point, my darling. They need to get their belongings from school." Lucius sighed, running his hand up Narcissa's arm. "I am sure we can find some way to get their things without putting them in harm's way." There was a loud pop, and Dobby appeared suddenly before them. 

"Dobby has brought back Masters Dorian and Draco's belongings, as well as Mistress Lillian's. Dobby put them in their rooms."

"Thank you. You may take the rest of the evening off." Narcissa sighed, her shoulders sagging with relief now that they wouldn't have to return to Hogwarts.

"Well, that solves their problem, but we still need to get our things." Alec sighed, turning towards Severus, clearly expecting him to do something. 

"I will gather them myself when I return." 

"As for the rest of you, we will send our own house-elves to collect your things," Adrian explained, smiling at Pheonix, Daphne and Astoria. 

"We had a house-elf?" Archer asked. 

"Indeed we do, her name is Dolly. She will be so excited to have you both home." Amanda answered, turning to brush the hair from Archer's forehead. 

"Your mother dotes on her." 

"I don't dote, I properly spoil." 

"That is the same thing, dear." Adrian chuckled, an adoring smile on his face as he stared at his wife. 

"We never had a house-elf. We didn't have enough money." Cassie explained, her head resting on Remus's shoulder. 

"It has nothing to do with money. House-elves don't care. Even the poorest wizard can obtain one. The reason you never had one is that they can see magical bonds. Magical bonds, like your magical core, can only be altered by pure intentions. So if you get married, have a child or adopt one. Seeing as they couldn't legally adopt you, you have no magical bond to them. A house-elf would have seen that and never would have taken orders from you, seeing that you are to their master. A house-elf will take orders from a child, so long as they are their master. It would have raised questions that Molly and Arthur could never answer." It was Evanora who answered, her voice softening when she noticed that Astoria had somehow fallen asleep, her head nestled on Pheonix's shoulder. Pheonix was sitting still, not wanting to disturb her. 

"We had best get going." Octavious chuckled, eyeing Daphne, who seemed to be struggling to remain awake on Nix's other side. 

"You can stay if you wish. We have plenty of rooms, and it will be much easier on Tori." Narcissa explained, smiling when Eva nodded. "I will show you to the guest rooms." Before she could get up, a silver owl came bursting into the room, gliding into the middle before speaking. 

"Niklaus and Elijah have been found. Molly and Arthur on the run with Dumbledore. Keep the children close."

"That does it then," Narcissa announced after a few moments of strained silence. "You will all be staying here."

* * *

Not long after the Patronus arrived to bring them such unwanted news, everyone decided to call it a night. With the manor being the safest place at the moment, everyone just remained there. The Malfoy's and Lilian stayed at the Lestrange home, leaving the ten rooms to their guests. As a result, Dorian and Draco ended up sharing a bedroom. While they were supposed to be sleeping, both boys were sitting opposite each other on the window seat, talking in hushed voices. 

"Did you know about the Weasley?" Dorian asked, suddenly remembering their first day of school and how Draco had tried to steer him away from Ron.

"Yeah. Mum and dad told me all about you. When I saw Ron, or who I thought was Ron, I was furious. I wanted to warn you about them, but I wasn't allowed to talk about it. Arthur kept making slid comments to dad about how it would be a shame if they lost their second son. They told me not to say anything for my own protection."

"I get it. I mean, I still can't wrap my head around it, that they would do something like this. When I stayed with them, they seemed nice."

"Mum says psychopaths are like that. They appear normal, so no one suspects them. Maybe that's what they are." 

"I thought psychopaths go around killing people?"

"They do, they also kidnap people. Either way, they aren't right in the head." Dorian snorted, smirking at his brother as he shook his head. "I never did ask you why you guys took Polyjuice potion in the first place. So why did you?"

"We wanted to see if you were the heir to Slytherin, or if you knew who was. Lilian was supposed to turn into Bulstrode."

"Why did you think it was me?"

"You went around the place muttering about muggleborns should watch out. It seemed fitting at the time."

"Yeah, well I can't say much, I thought you were the heir too. At least I did until people actually started getting attacked. Then I knew it had to be someone else. You're too much of a good person to go around attacking people." 

"What do you think is going to happen? At Hogwarts, I mean, now that Dumbledore is gone?"

"Dunno, but I bet everyone will be safer."

"Yeah, I mean, he did hide a three-headed dog on the third floor last year, so safety isn't really his thing."

"He hide a what now?" 

"Three-headed dog, named Fluffy. I had to get past him to stop Voldermort from getting the Philosopher Stone." 

"Merlin, that was TRUE!" 

"Yep, he was living on the back of Quirrell's head. The twins actually threw snowballs at him over Christmas break."Dorian laughed as Draco shook his head, muttering about it was lucky the twins were still alive. "You know, I actually wonder how much stuff Dumbledore just pinned on Voldemort." 

"I don't think a lot, I mean the dude went around killing people. The death eater bit was all made up. Dumbledore wanted a reason to make us look bad. Did the trick too, everyone thinks that we are all about blood status and whatnot when in reality, it all comes down to magic. The only thing being a pureblood gets you in your magic starts manifesting early. I was five months old when I started showing signs of magic. I mean, we do want to remove wizards and witches born to muggles, but only because most o them end up neglected, abused or killed for their magic. You would be surprised at how many wizards and witches don't actually make it."

"Wait, you were only five months old?"

"Yep, made my favourite stuffed animal fly across the room because mum couldn't figure out what I wanted. Dad says it the moment when I started making his life harder than it needs to be." 

"Seeing as I have a knack for getting myself into trouble, I imagine he will soon be saying the same thing about me."

"I already am. The two of you were supposed to be asleep two hours ago!" Lucius sighed, attempting to look more upset than he really was. "I understand that a lot has happened in a short amount of time, but sleeping is still mandatory."

"We aren't tired!" The boys said at once, turning to grin at each other. 

"How did I know you would say that?" Lucius muttered, grinning at his two boys. "How about you two at least get into bed? That way, your mother doesn't lose it completely?" 

"I guess, but it doesn't solve the whole still being awake problem."

"Very well. If you two get into bed, I will entertain you with a single story."

"Can it be a memory? Like how you met mum?" Dorian asked, eager to discover how is his parents had met. 

"I don't see why not. Bed first." The two boys hurried to bed, pulling their sheets up and turning to stare at Lucius, who sat down at the foot of Dorian's bed. "Despite going to school together, as well as being in Slytherin. I didn't meet your mother until our fourth year at Hogwarts. My parents were throwing our annual Christmas Ball, just a small gathering of friends of my fathers. That was the first year she attended, as our fathers had only met that summer. While I had heard all about her, of course, I never paid them much mind until I saw her that night. She wore a silver ball gown and had her hair done up in a twisted bun. She was breathtaking, and I knew right then that I was going to marry her. She had other ideas. She had noticed me in school and wasn't a fan, said I was a right prat, so I spent the next two years attempting to get her to go on a single date with me. Finally, in our sixth year, she agreed. I was so nervous, I end up wearing two different pairs of shoes, and I thought I had ruined my chances with her when she giggled and kissed my cheek. Said the fact that I was so nervous about getting a drink with her proved that I wasn't a total prat. She agreed then that she would be my girlfriend. We didn't get married until two years after we left Hogwarts. I asked her every day for a month until she said yes. Come to find out she just wanted to see how long I would keep asking her."

"I needed to make you work for it. After all, I had made you work for everything else."Narcissa chuckled, smirking when all three boys let out a startled yelp. "I don't think I ever told you, but I had planned on marrying the first time I saw you. You were walking up to be sorted and tripped over something, and I turned to Bella and promptly told her that you were the one I was going to marry."

"Why make him work for it if you always knew you would marry him."

"I had to prove to my sisters that he was the one. Plus, I enjoyed watching him squirm." 

"You are an evil woman." Lucius laughed, getting up to kiss her cheek. "Now, you two have had your story, it's time to sleep."

"We have all the time in the world to catch up." Narcissa hummed, stepping past her husband to kiss Dorian and Draco goodnight. "All the time in the world."


	7. Chapter Five: Talk and Triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep you all from going back and trying to find out who is who, I have posted the names of all the characters down below. Also, thank you so much for all the love and support for this fic. It means the world to me that you are enjoying it!
> 
> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

"So, we may have to go back to Hogwarts?" Niklaus asked, staring dumbfounded at the newly appointed Headmistress. Having been reverted to fourteen years old, both boys were furious at Molly and Arthur, a fury that seemed to be growing as they discovered they would have to redo their schooling. 

"It is a possibility. With your magical core returning you to your proper age, it may be that magically you can only perform magic that you would have learned from year one to year three. I have a series of tasks designed to help you figure out where you are magically speaking. While you are taking them, I shall be resorting to the others. Seeing as Dumbledore is a part of all of this, I don't know how far he took it. Heaven knows Dumbledore has made enough trauma for you all. However, I can assure you both that if you do have to return, you will find special classes will be in place for you both. I will even permit a dragon enclosure. " While it had taken her a while to accept it, but when she did, she proved to be a fierce ally. She had permitted them to be homeschooled for the rest of the year while sending course work to their parents each day. She was also going to come over every day and teach them transfiguration. Severus would continue teaching them potions since he wouldn't be returning until the following year. Remus, after much begging and pleading from everyone but Nik and Elijah, agreed to teach defence against the dark arts. 

"Would it be possible to erase my memories or at least put a mental block on them?" Niklaus asked, frowning as he examined McGonagall. "Just on what I learned after my fourth year. I feel like it would be for the best since I can't quite go around cure breaking things as a teenager." 

"Hey, if he's getting mental blocks, I want them too! Though, can I still have the dragon?" Elijah exclaimed, turning to McGongagll with a smile. " got a real sweetheart I am working with, a little pocket dragon most commonly found in Canada."

"You have the dragon with you right now, don't you," Leo suggested, burning out in a fit of laughter when Elijah opened the pocket of his robes to reveal a tiny golden dragon curled up fast asleep.

"Seeing as I didn't know you had it, yes, you can keep your dragon." Dorian wondered if McGonagall would agree to anything they wanted at this point. "I want it clear though, that is only because of its size, and should it get any bigger, it will go back to Canada. Before any of you ask, no more dragons, one I think, is enough."

"Fair enough, " Elijah said, clearly just pleased to have been allowed to keep the dragon. 

"That's not fair! We should all get a dragon!" Archer cried, scowling as McGonagall just shook her head. 

"We were kidnapped, tortured and enslaved! We deserve a dragon!" Leo cried, his eyes growing when Dorian answered. 

"I was kidnapped, tortured and enslaved you weren't. At most, you were kidnapped and loved."

"Why are you saying that so casually?" Archer asked, while both Lucius and Narcissa spun around to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"Were you actually tortured and enslaved?" 

"I mean, I was forced to live in the broom cupboard under the stairs from the age of two until I was eleven, but I'm not sure if that counts." 

"It counts." Everyone chimed, looking back and forth between each other. 

"Dorian, have you ever had a checkup done?" Elena asked, frowning when she shook his head. "With your permission Lucius and Narcissa, I would like to give him a check-up, get a full account of what happened. I believe it will be helpful to have. If Dumbledore knowingly left him an abusive home, that's another charge we could add. The results will make it impossible for anyone to deny, as well."

"If Ian is comfortable with it, then so are we. However, we will not use this against Dumbledore without Dorian's written and verbal permission." Lucius sighed, his eyes never once leaving Dorian. "Given the nature of the subject, Dorian is in charge of everything. If he wants it to be publicly known, then it will be. If he doesn't, it never leaves this room."

"I'll do the checkup." Dorian sighed. While Draco didn't say anything, he certainly felt like it was a good idea, and Dorian couldn't exactly disagree with him. 

* * *

"Right, this spell will tell me if you have any broken bones that hadn't healed properly. While Skel-Grow does work wonders, it sadly doesn't fix mended bone, if even if it healed wrong. It will feel like I am pouring warm water over your head, but will only last a second. Glowing means a broken bone. Ready?" When Dorian nodded, Elena tapped him on the head with her wand, and he suddenly felt like he had warm water washed over him. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down at himself, unsurprised to see that both legs were glowing in several different areas, as well as his right arm and left shoulder. After Vernon pushed him down the stairs, he had been bedridden for a month. The only reason they allowed it was because it would have raised questions otherwise. 

"What happened?" 

"My uncle pushed me down the stairs. Since it would have raised questions, I just put in my cupboard for a month. My aunt hated it because she had to bring me a meal every day." Elena hummed, but carefully took note of everything. She had done the same thing when he had stripped down to just boxers, this time taking careful note every scar he had. "The ones on my back are the worst. I showed accidental magic when my aunt Marge around. They beat me with her cane for it."

"You are awfully calm despite the subject matter."

"It's easier for me to disassociate myself. If I pretend it all happened to someone else, or make jokes about it, it's easier. At least, that's what Hermione, I mean Lilian, says."

"Sounds like she knows a lot about trauma. Have you told her everything?" When Dorian shook his head, Elena gave him a kind smile and placed her hand on his cheek. "You should think about it, getting it all out to someone, may help a lot. Talking to someone you trust about such things can be very healing." 

"I just don't want her to start treating me differently like I'm damaged or something."

"From what I know about her, which is surprisingly a bit seeing as Alec doesn't stop talking about her, she would never do that. She will feel bad that happened, but it won't change how she sees you." Dorian nodded, not convinced but not opposed to the idea. 

"Will I have to tell everyone else?"

"No, this is your story, hun, you decide who knows it and who doesn't. I do suggest that when you are ready, you tell your parents. If not all of it, then just what you told me, or at the very least, your triggers. They will want to help make things easier for you."

"Triggers?"

"Yes, things that upset that, that cause you to panic. For example, due to a past relationship, I hate people touching my neck. It gives me an anxiety attack, which is when I feel like I can't breathe."

"I get that sometimes!" Dorian exclaimed, happy that he wasn't the only one. "It feels like my heart is racing, and something is sitting on my chest. It happens whenever someone touches my back."

"See, that is a trigger and something those close to you should know to help you avoid it. Now, what do you do when you get that feeling?"

"I walk, or Hermione will talk to me about Quidditch. She doesn't like it, but she knows a lot about it."

"You are lucky to have her in your corner. Not everyone has a friend like that." Dorian smiled and nodded, quickly agreeing with the statement. 

"I also have them randomly, but Hermione, sorry Lilian, can tell when I get close to having one. She says I play with my fingers, tug on them." 

"As I said, you are lucky to have her on your side."

"That I am. I would not be alive if it weren't for that witch."

"From what I have heard from Alec, I agree completely."

* * *

It had been a week since Dorian had spoken with Elena, and he had decided to take her advice and tell Lilian everything. He was terrified but knew that she would take it well, if not start ranting about how she wanted to kill the Dursely's. So, bright and early Sunday morning, he began looking for her, and wasn't at all surprised to find her in the library. She looked up at him when she entered, her grey eyes meeting his. 

"'Mione, can I talk to you?" She nodded, neither of them catching onto his slip until seconds later. "Sorry, Lilian."

"It's hard to remember that we legally have different names. I'm thinking of having mine legally changed, but I do like Lilian, or rather Lils better."

"Yeah, I get it. I want to change it because of James and Lily, but at the same time, I really like Dorian." She nodded, pleased that he had gotten what she had been unable to put into words. 

"Anyway, you said you wanted to talk." 

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could tell you about the Dursley's, or rather what they did to me. Elena thinks talking about it will help and trust you completely, better than anyone else actually." 

"I trust you too better than anyone. Also, of course, you can tell me, you never had to ask. I'm here for you, always."

"Always." Dorian grinned, smiling before diving into his story. She never interrupted him, instead allowed him to get out. She reached for his hands when finished, smiling warmly at him. 

"They are rotten, horrible people and what they did to is in no way your fault. I want you to know that and will remind you every single day. There is nothing that could have made that alright. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for always having my back."

"I always will never matter what life throws your way, I will always be at your side ready to help you fight it." For the first time in his life, Dorian ever questioned if she was telling the truth. Lilian would always be by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are being abused, or have been abused, in any way, you can talk to me! I am always willing to lend an ear!


	8. Chapter Six: Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep you all from going back and trying to find out who is who, I have posted the names of all the characters down below. Also, thank you so much for all the love and support for this fic. It means the world to me that you are enjoying it!
> 
> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

"Are the Dursely's why you accepted this so quickly? Lilian asked suddenly, her grey eyes carefully watching Dorian. Dorian was quiet for a moment, trying to decide how best to answer her question. 

"Yes and no." He said slowly, frowning as he tried to figure out how to make it make sense. "They played a part in it, sure, but the main reason I have accepted it if you want to call it that is because I don't see the point in fighting it. Trying to deny it won't change anything. It won't make it all go away, so why bother? That doesn't mean I have accepted it. It just means I'm not going to fight it, fake till I make it, I guess."

"That makes sense, I mean, I just thought you wanted a family." 

"I do, and I am glad that you are apart of it. Once I wrap my head around it all, it will be better. It also helps that this is not the craziest thing that has ever happened in my life." Both laughed at that. "Enough about me. How are you handling all of this?"

"Not well, I hate the idea of never being able to see my adopted family again. I don't want to hurt Bellatrix and Rodolphus by asking if I could still see them." Before Dorian could answer, a soft voice spoke from behind them. They both turned to see Narcissa, her blue eyes locked on Lilian. 

"Sorry, I had come into fetch you two for the sorting, but there is something I want to say. Your parents will understand, you were the lucky ones, you got a great family, and I know they would have no problem sharing you. All they have ever wanted was you safe and happy."

"Could I meet them sometime?"

"Lucius and I are working on that you are allowed visitors at Azkaban, but it takes nearly forever to get approved. Dementors are nasty business."

"What are dementors?" Dorian asked. 

"Well, they are creatures of a sort, hooded and skeletal, real nasty looking. They suck the happiness out of you. They feed on it. They can also suck your soul, which is why it's so hard to get in to see prisoners. You need to have someone who can perform the counter charm to them." Dorian shuddered at the idea of the creatures, silently vowing to never get anywhere near them. 

"We are being sorted? I thought Mr. Fawley didn't want us too, something about it being tampered with."

"Yes, well, Amanda has finally seen the light and kicked him to the curb. So we will be doing the sorting after all."

_"He was cheating on her with a witch from his work,"_ Draco informed him, no doubt picking up on the fact that Dorian was curious about what had happened. 

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Overheard mum threatening to chop off a certain part of dad if she ever caught him cheating on her."_

_"Remind me to never get on her bad side."_

_"Please, now that they have you back, there isn't anything you could do to make them angry.... on the safe side though, don't tell them about the car."_

* * *

For the second time in his life, he was waiting for the sorting hat to decide where to place him. Like last time, he was talking with the hat about Slytherin's house. 

**"You would do well in Slytherin. You have already proven to be a find leader, as well as resourceful. You have a newfound ambition in you that you are only just starting to explore. Yes, it had better be SLYTHERIN."** McGonagall took off the hat and gave him a small smile as he quickly jumped up from the armchair she was using in place of the three-legged stool. Both Narcissa and Lucius were grinning proudly at him, while Draco sent him an excited grin. While they had never said anything, they were worried he would be the first Malfoy to break from Slytherin's house, which wouldn't have been a problem for them but a big one for his grandparents. 

"Alec, if you would like to go next," McGonagall asked, smiling as Alec gave a stiff nod. Dorian had barely enough to join Draco and Lilian on the couch before the hat was shouting out Gryffindor once again. Grinning widely, Alec quickly sat back down in front of Dorian, watching as Cassie made her way towards McGonagall. The hat had barely touched her silky black hair, before shouting out Gryffindor. Remus smiled proudly at her as she raced to rejoin him on the opposite couch. Since discovering her true identity, she had gone really close to her father. Dorian was happy for, maybe being so close with Remus will make this all easier for her. 

"Archer?" McGonagall asked, smiling as the boy instantly jumped up to be sorted. Dorian knew that the twins had always felt they had been sorted into the wrong house, that they had only landed in Gryffindor because of their last name. The hat seemed to take a while, a minute or two at least, before shouting out Slytherin. Leo went next and was almost instantly put into Slytherin as well. 

"Better?" Dorian asked, chuckling when the twins sent him identical evil grins. 

"Much." He rolled his eyes, privately wondering if he should be afraid. 

"Pheonix?" 

"Slytherin, I bet," Archer whispered as they watched McGonagall lower the hat onto his head. "I heard him once, going on about how he would gladly disown us all if it meant he could get a good place in the Ministry."

"I think he will be in Slytherin too," Draco whispered, eyeing both twins tentatively. Since discovering the truth, he had been trying his best to make things up to Dorian's friends, knowing just how important they were too him. Lilian had forgiven him after the three of them spent the better part of an afternoon talking about things. Alec was being stubborn and claimed that he wasn't about to forgive him just because he was Dorian's brother. He would have to work for it. The others had agreed with Alec, and Draco was trying his best this alone seemed to be winning them over. 

"If he is, I bet he is going to demand to know what is going to happen to his being a prefect." Alec mumbled, letting out a groan when the hat yelled out Slytherin. "We are in for it now." As Alec had predicted, Pheonix was demanding to know if he would still be a prefect. It took ten minutes to get him to stop, and then it was only because his father ended up dragging him from the room. McGonagall took a moment to regain her composer before calling Elijah forward. His sorting lasted the longest, four minutes before he ended up in Hufflepuff. Lilian went next, becoming the first Ravenclaw, with Nik remaining in Gryffindor. 

"I'm going to need all new clothes. All mine are Gryffindor stuff." Dorian sighed, turning to face his parents. They had talked briefly about taking a trip to Diagon Alley since he had been borrowing Draco's clothes, and now seemed like a good time. The only problem was Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore, were still at large, and no one felt safe going out in public. 

"Alright, we will go tomorrow." Narcissa sighed, reaching out to brush his hair from his forehead. "We are taking all sorts of safety measures. though." Dorian nodded. He doubted they would do anything in public but could see why everyone was scared. 


	9. Chapter Seven: Digaon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

In the end, Narcissa didn't have to do much to get proper safety measures put in place. Lucius pulled a few strings and got some of the best Aurors to come with them. One, Dorian was surprised to learn, was his cousin, a young haired witch with bubble gum pink hair who went by Tonks. The other two were men, one named Kingsley, but went by Kings, and the other Mad-Eye Moody. Moody had been on the job for years, and it had taken its toll. He had a wooden leg, a large chunk taken out of his nose and a magical blue eyeball that was able to see in every direction. His other eye was a light brown. Kingsley was a tall African American wizard with a deep, slow voice and had a single gold earring in his left ear. Dorian had quickly decided he liked all three of them. 

"Right, remember, stay close and don't leave my sight," Mad-eye ordered, pointing to his magical blue eyes, that was spinning quickly around in the socket. "I can see everything, magical cloaks included, so don't bother trying anything." Dorian, who had indeed been planning on heading off on his own to try and figure things out away from his new family, blushed furiously and nodded. It didn't take him much to figure out that Mad-eye could see the invisibility cloak he had stashed away in his robes. 

"The cloak boy." Mad-eye huffed when Dorian didn't instantly hand it over. Scowling, Dorian pulled it out and handed it to him, doing his best to ignore the glares of Narcissa and Lucius. "You can have it back when we return to the manor."

"I just wanted to go get a butterbeer and try to sort everything out," Dorian grumbled, grinning when Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"How about you and I go get a butterbeer after we get your new clothes, and we can talk. I find talking to an outside party helps a bit." He nodded, sending her a grateful smile. 

"We will be talking about the cloak when you return home. While we all understand how hard this must be for you, you still must take the right precautions. There is no telling what they will do now the truth is out." Lucius sighed, a stern look on his face. Dorian nodded, knowing it would o him no good to argue, and allowed Narcissa to steer him towards Madam Malkins. 

"Why didn't you say you were struggling. We would have understood." Narcissa asked, looking down at him with a sad smile. 

"I don't know. I just decided not to fight it, to accept it. It should come easily."

"You were kidnapped, forced to live a lie and then all in one day discover the truth. If that came easily to you, I would be sending you to St Mungo's." Narcissa sighed, smiling kindly at him. 

"I suppose your right. It is just everyone else is handling it better."

"Please. Draco scoffed, eyeing with a grin. "It's all an act, besides, there is no right way to handle any of this." 

"He's right, you know, "Lilian said, rolling her eyes playfully when Draco smiled at her. "Okay, yes, I forgive you for being a prat while we were at school."

"Draco, what is this about you being a prat? You weren't bullying anyone, were you?" Narcissa asked, frowning when Lilian and Dorian shared at a look. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what have I told you about being a bully! I will not stand for it! No child of mine will treat others the way my parents used to treat me! We will be talking about this at length when we get home." 

"I never liked you hanging around Crabbe and Goyle. Their families are the reason purebloods get such a bad reputation. I can only hope your mother and raised you to know not to use the m-word, something they are very fond of using."

"We don't use it?" 

No. Which tells me that your dear brother has been." Narcissa huffed, staring at Draco, who smiled sheepishly at her. 

"In my defence, it was peer pressure, the older students...."

"If the older students pressured you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"Depends on the cliff." 

"Boy, I know we just met but take some well-meant advice, shut up before you dig yourself deeper into that hole you started."Kingsley sighed, shaking his head at Draco. They arrived at Madam Malkins before Draco could answer, and the group quickly made their way inside. 

"Ah, I Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do you today?" Madam Malkins asked, smiling as she came bustling around the counter. 

"My son Doiran and niece Lilian require new school robes, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and more informal robes. I think both of them should get a new winter cloak as well." 

"I had heard you had found them! I was so relieved to hear they had been found okay. Why anyone would do something like that is beyond me! Anyway, come along then dears, we shall get your fitter for your new clothes. Which one is Slytherin, and which is Ravenclaw?" 

"I'm Slytherin," Dorian answered as he followed her to the stands. 

"We are going to go get a head start at furniture. Draco can send you a mental image of everything. I want to be out of here as quickly as possible." Lucius announced, smiling in soft reassurance to his wife. "Kingsley and Tonks will stay with you guys. Between Mad-eye and myself, Draco will come to no harm."

"He had better. If he comes back with one hair out of place, I will personally end both of you."

"Draco, stay out of the wind. I don't wish to leave you all with Severus, though I suppose Dorian would go with Remus." They had quickly discovered that for whatever reason, Remus and Sirius's godfather bonds were stronger with him, meaning that should anything happen, the government would send him with them instead of Severus and Elena. Severus was furious, and had spent an hour muttering about how since Dorian was named after him, that it should mean something. 

"Hey, I just thought to ask, why did you name me after Severus?" Dorian asked, still not use to calling the potions master by his first name. 

"Your father, the idiot, made an unbreakable vow while he was drunk. He vowed that he would name his firstborn son after Severus. Thankfully, your middle name seemed to suffice." Narcissa answered, rolling her eyes at the memory. "It's why your father is never allowed fire whiskey, no matter how much asks."

"Hey, I was drunk and only 22!"

"Hardly an excuse! Besides, I have every right to be mad, seeing as you told me two minutes before we said I do!"

"He told you he made an unbreakable vow during your marriage vows, and you still married him?" Lillian asked, smiling fondly at Narcissa.

"What can I say? He's an idiot, but he is MY idiot."

"I take offence to that." Lucius chuckled, moving so he could kiss Narcissa goodbye. "We will be back."

"Don't threaten me!" Narcissa laughed, kissing Draco on the cheek before turning her full attention to Lilian and Dorian. "Right, I'm thinking green!"

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Lucius left with Draco and Dorian quickly came to realize that his brother was right. When it came to clothes, there no stopping Narcissa Malfoy. Aside from his school robes, all of which were the emerald and black of Slytherin house. He now had three sets of dress robes and was being fitted for everyday robes, which his mother was leaning towards eight of. He did not, however, have it nearly as bad as Lilian. Narcissa, who had always wanted a daughter, was now in the back, helping pick out several dresses, leaving him alone with Madam Malkin. 

"That is a cute necklace, though I feel like I have seen it before." Madam Malkin stated, nodding toward the leather necklace around Dorian's neck. Hanging from the thick black leather was a golden pendant of a stag and doe, their heads bent to form a heart. Remus had given it to him the day after they learned the truth, explaining how it had been James's most prized position as it was a gift from Lily. Remus had assured him that James wanted him to have it, explaining how James had said if anything had ever happened to him, his son was to get the necklace when he was old enough. 

"It was my father's, James Potter's, I mean. His good friend Remus gave it to me. He told me that my dad let me play with it when I was babe, mainly because I would try to strangle him. James wanted it to go to me if anything were to happen to him. Lily gave it to him their first Christmas together."

"They didn't know?"

"Nope, had no idea. Did you know them?"

"I knew Lily. She worked for me every summer after her fourth year. The sweetest girl I had ever met, aside from your mother, that is. I met James in passing, mainly when he came into get fitted, but he seemed like a good kid. I worried when I saw Harry Potter as one of the kidnapped kids, feared they had done something. I introduced them to each other, Narcissa and Lily, I mean. They were going through something similar, and I thought tye could use a friend." Before Dorian could say anything, Tonks let out a startled cry before she fell to the floor. Seconds later, Molly Weasley appeared out of nowhere, her wand drawn. Madam Milkens didn't hesitate for a second before placing a shielding charm around him, leaving herself exposed. 

"You aren't going to be touching this child! I won't let you take him from his parents again!" She screamed, causing Narcissa to let out a cry of rage from the back room. 

_"Molly is here."_ Dorian sent to Draco, feeling his brother's panic. 

"I wasn't planning on it. Just need to do something real quick, though." Molly waved her wand and sent Madam Malkens flying across the room. The shield fell the moment the witch was down, allowing Molly to point her wand at Dorian, and with a wicked grin, change everything. 

"Oblivate"


	10. Chapter Eight: St Mungos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

Narcissa sat in silence beside her son, holding onto his limp hand. It had been two days since the attack, and Dorian had still yet to wake up. The healers had no answers for her, no idea when her boy would wake up, only that he would eventually do so. The sight of him lying there unresponsive broke her heart. She yearned to do something, anything to help him. 

"Oh my sweet Dorian, I am so sorry." She whispered, silently blaming herself for what had happened. Arthur Weasley had blindside her, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and tried to attack Lilian. She only just managed to dodge his curse when she heard Milly Malkins screaming at Molly. Seeing red, she cured Arthur before rushing off towards the front of the store, arriving just as Molly aimed her wand at Dorian. Narcissa had managed to send a protective charm towards Dorian with a second to spare. She didn't bother to wait to see what happened. All she knew was that her children were in danger. That was why Molly was falling to the ground before she could even process the fact that Narcissa was there. It was then that she noticed Dorian. Somehow he had been thrown back against the mirror behind him, his head breaking the glass. A shallow cut ran from his forehead, but that wasn't what sent her into a panic. It was the fact that her baby, who she had only just gotten back, was no longer breathing. Everything ever that was a blur of people, or pure relief when Lucius got Dorian's heart beating again. She only began to process everything after Elena told her Doiran would live. 

"Cissy?" A voice sounded from behind her, and she turned smiling when she saw her sister standing in the doorway. Andromeda returned the smile as she entered the room, sitting down beside her and reaching for her hand. "You need to eat, Cissy." 

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry. Besides, I can't leave, Dorian needs me."

"So does Draco and Lilian. They are both terrified and confused. Lucius is dealing with the minister, and they have no idea what is happening. I will sit with Dorian." At the mention of her other children needing her, Narcissa nodded, forcing herself to remove her hand from Dorian's. "I will call you if anything changes." 

"Thank you." Andromeda didn't say anything, only squeezed her arm in reassurance. 

* * *

Lucius could barely contain his fury as he strode quickly towards Fudge's office, the best wizarding lawyers money could buy behind him. He had told Fudge he would need more than three Aurors, especially since one as still in training. Fudge had disagreed, promising him that nothing would happen and that he was getting two of the best there was. The best there was didn't stop him from finding Kingsley unconscious in front of the store. There best hadn't been enough to protect his son. If it wasn't for Draco, who alerted them at once that Molly had found them, then they may never have made it. Narcissa had been distracted by Dorian, who he was horrified to discover wasn't breathing, that she hadn't noticed Arthur sneaking up on her, wand drawn. It was Mad-eye that stopped the man from attacking her, allowing him to run to Doiran and perform the reviving spell. It was a miracle that Dorian didn't show any sign of brain damage, well aside from the concussion the healers believed was behind his inability to wake up. He pushed that all aside as he stormed into Fudge's office, not bothering to wait for an answer. 

"Lucius! I was just writing to you..." Lucius cut him off with a snarl, laying the papers on his desk. "What's this?"

"I am suing you, Fudge, for everything I can get. You put my family at risk because you refuse to believe the amount of evidence we have that Dumbledore is behind all of this." 

"Lucius, please! I am sure we can come up with something! Put this silly lawsuit behind us, and I will release Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Sirius from Azkaban. I always knew they were innocent anyway, but Dumbledore wanted me to put them behind bars anyway." Lucius raised a brow and stepped aside, showcasing the nine lawyers behind him. Fudge paled and began gapping at him. 

"They will be released now, with a full pardon, and you will go on record expressing that you knew they were innocent when you sent them to Azkaban." Armina Rose informed him, glaring at him in a way that dared him to argue with her. 

"I had a feeling you would say something stupid it was why I insisted on all of them coming along with me. You can't blackmail all of us."

"You have to understand, Dumbledore is a powerful man!"

"Ah, but you messed with my family. Dumbledore may be powerful, but he is nothing compared to me when my family is in danger. I will ruin you legally. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go gather a few people and head to Azkaban. I am sure we will see you there."

* * *

Bellatrix sat in silence in her cell, staring down at the photo that had appeared years ago on her pillow. It was of her daughter, her Lilian, being held by Molly Weasley, who grinned wickedly at the camera. On the back, in Albus Dumbledore's smooth hand, was 'she is safe.' As if that was supposed to make her feel any better. She had gotten others over the years, showcasing a young girl that looked a little like her, but her features altered. Each of them had a taunting message from Dumbledore, reminding her that her Lilian was a pawn in whatever he had planned. These pictures were all that kept her sane, as they weren't a happy thought. Sure, her daughter was alive and seemingly adored, but she was still being used. She knew all well what would happen when Dumbledore no longer needed her. 

Sighing, she tucked the picture away and moved to the cell door, calling out for Rodolphus. They had put them in opposite cells, Fudge's little way of way apologizing for keeping them there. Aside from Sirius, who was in the cell beside her own, they had the section to themselves. It allowed all of them to remain some sort of sanity, talking to each other. 

"Bella, you look as beautiful as ever, my dearest." Rodolphus sang as he peered at her through the bars. She rolled her eyes fondly at him. She looked like a disaster, but she knew he would never agree, and she loved him all the more for it. 

"I got another picture. Our girl is in Gryffindor." 

"Ha! That's got to sting." Sirius laughed, his hand the only part of him that she could see. "You two being such proud snakes and all."

"I still love you, don't I?" Bella sang, smiling as she heard him laugh. The lack of Dementors was another 'gift' from Fudge. Instead, they were served by wizards, all of whom knew they were innocent but did another. Despite the dementors not being on the floor, their effect could still be felt, which is why Sirius's laugh caused her to freeze. The only time they had ever been like this was when the dementors had to leave. Before she questioned anything, Lucius arrived, with two young girls following behind him. She heard Sirius suck in a breath, and she knew why. One of the girls might have well been the female version of him. 

"Cassie?" He asked, his voice shaking in fear. When the girl nodded, he let out a small moan, the moan growing louder when he saw Remus come up behind her. "Moony!" Remus wasted no time and ran for the cell his husband was in, sticking his hands through the bars in an attempt to reach Sirius. 

"Lucius?" She asked, her eyes still locked on the girl, who had stepped into the light of the torch Fudge was holding. She knew at once, having seen the picture, who it was. "Lils?"

"Lily?" Rodolphus cried, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of his daughter. She was, in her opinion, the perfect mixture of them both. "Fudge, let me out." 

"That's why I'm here. I have released a statement that I have known you were innocent all along, as well as written a letter to all families involved. Dumbledore..." 

"I don't care! Just let me out so I can see my daughter!" Bella screamed, jumping back in surprise as the bars disappeared. She stepped out, her eyes locked on Lilan, who gave her a shy smile. "May I... May I hug you?" Lilian nodded, opening her arms. Bella wasted no time and quickly pulled Lilian against her, resting her head on top of Lilian's. 

"May I?" Rodolphus asked, letting out a cry as Lily nodded, holding out an arm towards him. For the first time in eleven years, he was holding his girls. 

"How?" She asked as she pulled back, brushing a loose curl behind her daughter's ear. 

"My friends and I decided to brew a polyjuice potion. I'm really bright, that's why when I got resorted I was placed in Ravenclaw. Aunt Cissa said it was best to be sorted as our magical cores changed when the potion stripped away Dumbledore's magic."

"We?" 

"Oh, yeah. Alec and Dorian, they were Harry and Ron then. We turned back first, and then everyone was else tested and discovered they were the kidnapped children."

"Molly and Arthur raised most of them. Lilian was by muggles, and Dorian was, our Harry." Remus explained, still smiling at Sirius and Cassie. Sirius, being his drama queen self, had fallen to the floor, and Cassie was trying to help him. He froze at this, though, looking up at Remus. 

"What? No, James and Lily would ever."

"They didn't, they honestly believed he was an orphan. I will explain everything when we get home."

"Where is Dorian? Now that I think of it, why didn't Cissy and Andy come too?"

"Dorian was attacked and is at St Mungo's. Narcissa won't leave his side, and Andromeda is with her."

"Right, I need to go home, shower and change. My sister needs me." She paused and looked at Lilan. "You're coming too."


	11. Chapter Nine: Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

Dorian was getting really sick and tired of being a magical miracle. First, he became the first person to survive the killing curse and now oblivate. Somehow he managed to retain all his memories. Others had managed to keep some of their memories, but not all. So far, he was the only one, at least according to a very stunned Elena, who felt he had to have lost at least a few. He also, once again, being talked about as if he wasn't in the room. Narcissa, at least, was paying attention to him. She was fussing over him. 

"Are you sure that your pillows are okay?" She asked for the fifth time, shaking her head before he can answer. "No matter, I will get some new ones. Dobby." With a loud pop, the house-elf appeared in the middle of the room, bowing low at Narcissa before asking what he could do.

"Yes, Misstress Narcissa?"

"Dorian will be spending the night in the hospital. He will need his pillows from his bed and his quilt. If you can also bring him some treats and whatever book he is reading." 

"Yes, Misstress. Will Misstress Narcissa being needing some of her own things?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, please. My overnight bag will be fine." Dobby nodded and gave her a deep bow before vanishing in a loud pop. Once he was gone, she turned her attention on Severus and Elena. They were discussing ways that he could have managed to keep his memories after the attack.

"I've heard of people retaining some of their memories after being hit with Oblivate. Never have I heard about someone keeping all their memories." Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"The only thing I can think of is whatever saved him that night at Godric's Hollow protected him now," Severus suggested, raising a brow when Dorian answered.

"It was love. Both Lily and James CHOOSE to sacrifice themselves. Their love for me, along with their sacrifice, left a special warding on me. Lilian says that their wards make it so no one can harm me with magic. She may be wrong, but I have never seen her be wrong yet, so I highly doubt it." 

"Of course, you would." Draco laughed, rolling his eyes playfully at his brother. "Lilian is the only reason he is still alive. Helped him defeat Voldermort in his first year, protected him from a dragon if I heard correctly."

"A what now?" Both Severus and Narcissa demanded, their eyes growing wide when Dorian just shrugged. 

"It was a baby dragon, and it didn't even bite me. It bit Ron, I mean, Alec. I can't say anything about the other part though, that is true. I would have died in the Devils Snare if it wasn't for her. The rest was sheer dumb luck." 

"We will be discussing all of this, in length, when your father gets back." Narcissa moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Where did Lucius go?" Elena asked, turning to Narcissa with a frown. 

"I don't know, he never said where he was going, just whispered something to Lilian and then the two of them left." 

"He was collecting us from Azkaban." A woman, who he could only assume was Bellatrix, said with a smile from the doorway.

"Bella! Ro! Sirius! Oh, this is wonderful!" Narcissa cried as she happily threw herself at her sister, who hugged her back with a grin. A man, who he assumed was Rodolphus, as he was holding onto Lilian's shoulder, smiled as he began explaining everything to Severus. Leaving the last unknown man, to be Sirius Black, his Godfather. 

"You don't remember me, but I am your Godfather." Sirius was a handsome man, with long ink-black hair and silver eyes. Years in Azkaban left him a sickly pale colour, but other than that, he looked very much like the picture of James's best man. He looked even more so when Remus placed a loving hand on his shoulder, causing Sirius to beam with love up at his mate. Cassie and Lilian came to join them as Lucius and Rodolphus were now talking to each other.

"What I don't understand," Lucius said with a heavy sigh. "Is how they even managed to find us. From with Dorian, Lilian and Narcissa have said, they were invisible until they attacked, which leads me to think it wasn't a coincidence." 

"The is only one way they could have known. Someone told them that you would be there." 

"But who wants to hurt Lily and Ian?" Cassie asked, her voice rising in panic. 

"No one, it's alright." Dorian sighed, reaching a hand towards her. "There is another explanation." He directed this at Rodolphus, narrowing his eyes as a warning to for him to agree. 

"I'm not sugar-coating it. You can glare at me all you want." Dorian was about to argue when Alec came into the room, his eyes growing wide as he noticed Bellatrix, Roldophus and Sirius. Without saying anything, he went straight toward Severus and Elena, standing in between them as he gutted out his chin.

"I have something I want to say. I have been talking to Molly and Arthur. They have told me everything, how you are trying to raise Harry to be a death eater and how when my mother found out you took us all and framed her for telling Dumbledore the truth. I told her that you all were going to Diagon Alley." Alec jutted his chin out, making it clear that he didn't care what happened next. 

"You complete idiot," Cassie whispered, her eyes flashing with rage as she turned to him. "You almost got Dorian and Lilian..."

"Harry and Hermione! Stop playing this game, Ginny!"

"I'm not playing a game, and my name is Cassiopeia Lilian Black." 

"No, our parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley, you are Ginny, and I am Ron."

"You idiot! We had goblins tell us our names, our inheritance. They wouldn't lie about that." Lilian screeched, her eyes narrowing as she turned towards the boy. 

"They had to! The goblins are working with them!"

"Honestly, Alexander. Voldemort killed more goblins than humans combined! Why on earth would they ever willingly help anyone supposedly working for him?" Lilian huffed, rolling her eyes at the boy. 

"Well, there has to be something!" 

"Molly tried to erase my memories!"

"That was so she could bring you with us when we move to America! She wanted to try and erase your time with Dursley's."

"I think we should be going. Dorian needs to rest." Elena cried, escorting a furious Alec from the room. 

"I think it would be best if you saw to it that Alexander stayed away from Lilian and Dorian," Bellatrix said coldly. 

"He can stay the hell away from me too! I am struggling with all of this too, but you don't see me going about trying to get my friends killed." Cassie huffed, scowling at Alec as she crawled onto the bed. "Now, Ian, how are you?"

* * *

Dorian very quickly learned one thing about his new family. They stuck together. Since he couldn't leave the hospital, they expanded his hospital room, added a few extra beds, an added bathroom and made themselves comfortable. He also figured this must have been a common occurrence because the healers that came into check on him said anything. He did notice that Elena never returned, and when he asked Sirius about it, he told him it was for the best. She would side and protect Alec, and none of them were willing to put up with it. They also warned the other families with former Weasley children and quickly informed that they had no contact with either Molly and Arthur they concluded that Alec had reached out to them. He was currently not worried about any of that, as Bellatrix was telling a story about when they were all girls. 

"So there was Narcissa, about five years old, and totally devoted to this muggle prince, William I think his name was. She wore her best ball gown every day for a month. She kept saying she was preparing for their wedding." Despite himself, he burst into a fit of laughter with the others, losing it completely when he saw Narcissa was glaring playfully at her older sister. "Needless to say, our parents were furious when they finally found out. They said she was never going to marry a muggle, despite his title." 

"That didn't stop her from daydreaming about him until she got to Hogwarts. Then she set her sights on Lucius. and it was future Mrs. Malfoy from then on out." Andromeda laughed, grinning happily at Narcissa. 

"How old were you when you all started Hogwarts?" Dorian asked, suddenly realizing he didn't know the age difference between them. 

"I was in my third year and Andy her second when Cissy started her first year. We are all about nine to ten months older than each other. Our parents wanted children out of the way as soon as possible." Bellatrix answered, smiling softly at him. 

"I am sorry to break up the party, but I do have a question. Dorian, Lilian and Cassie, what have you all decided." Lucius asked, referring to their final decision. He had asked all of them to give it some time, to think things over and let him know what they thought about all of this. Mainly in regards to titles and names. He was most concerned about if Dorian was going to call him and Narcissa his parents. 

"I can't speak for them, but while I haven't fully come to terms with it, I am not going to fight it. Is that okay, dad?" Dorian had decided that he was going to fake it until he made it. "Draco helps. I can feel everything he feels, so his ease and comfort really helps out a lot."

"Well, I'm with Ian. There is not point in fighting the truth, it will only end making everything harder. So, I will fake that I am okay with it, until I really am." Lilian replied, grinning widely at Ian. Cassie nodded in agreement, moving closer to Draco, Lilian and Dorian. 

"I have always just decided to never fight it, so you all know where I stand." 

"Brother?" Draco asked, extending his hand to Dorian, who smirked at it before shaking it. While the adults had no idea what that small gesture meant, the kids did and they all knew what it meant. Dorian had well and truly started accepting who he was, or at least, he was no longer trying to fight it.


	12. Chapter Ten: Beach House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry-Dorian (Ian)  
> Ron: Alexander (Alec/Lex)  
> Hermione: Lillian (Lily/Lils)  
> Fred: Archer (Archie)  
> George: Leo  
> Percy: Pheonix (Nix)  
> Bill: Niklaus (Klaus/Nik)  
> Charlie: Elijah  
> Ginny: Cassiopia (Cassie/Cass)

_Who Is The Boy Who Lived Really?_

_Article Written by Reeta Skeeter_

_We have all heard the story the ministry is putting out there, about how Harry Potter is actually the long lost son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. According to Ronald Weasley, that story may not be the truth. I had the chance to sit down and talk to the boy, who prefers to be called Ronald Weasley and not Alexander Snape, and he told me the whole story. It is my honour bond duty to relay that story to you. The story begins with a poly juice potion and one Severus Snape taking advantage of the terrified young students to transfigure their features. From there, they were taken to St Mungo's, illegally mind you, where they were told they were the missing children. What happened next was the rest of the Weasley children were called in, had their features transfigured and informed they were missing too. From there, Ron's story changes from what we have been told by Fudge. Apparently, Narcissa and Lucius plan on training young Harry Potter to be the next dark lord. As to how the other children got involved, the answer is unknown, but I do wonder if Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore stumbled upon something that they shouldn't have. I know you are no doubt wondering what happened with the goblins, who performed an inheritance test on them all. Well, Ron gave us an answer to that as well. The Goblins are working with the supposed death eaters and have the other children under some sort of mind control. I shall leave you to decide who the boy who lived really is. Is he the long lost son of Narcissa and Lucius, or the child of James and Lily?_

"I thought they were supposed to be dealing with him." Lucius huffed, glaring at the prophet. "Does this child have any idea as to what he has done? We will be lucky if the goblins don't start a war or the comment of them working with the dark wizards."

"They were planning on putting him in therapy, but apparently the child is stubborn. Anyway, I want the boys out of here. Pack your things, we will be going to the beach house. That is, of course, if it's alright." The beach house was one of the things Dorian inherited from Lily and James. Sirius had given him the real copy of Lily and James's will. Aside from the gold, he also inherited the Potter manor, which he gave to Sirius and Remus, as well as several heirlooms. 

"Yeah, I've been wanting to go and visit the place anyway. Will it help any if we tell the prophet that I am using both names." As of yesterday, after several hour-long conversations with the goblins, he had decided to change his name to Dorian James Severus Malfoy-Potter. He was the heir to the Potter fortune and Lord Potter, so it was determined that his last name must remain Potter. Not that he minded, he had wanted to honour Lily and James anyway, which is why he kept James as a middle name. 

"No, I'm afraid that won't help. Alec saw to that the moment he said the goblins brainwashed you. Many wizards and witches will no believe him, that we have kidnapped you to make you the next dark lord. What we need to do is get the two of you out of here until the truth comes out. It won't be safe otherwise. I'm going to floo to Tonks and see if she will stay with you until your father and I get things sorted here." 

"Shouldn't we alert the others? Have them go somewhere safe." Draco asked, frowning at the idea of leaving everyone else alone. 

"Padfoot mentioned that the beach house has a couple of acres. Maybe we can set up cabins for the others." 

"That is a brilliant idea! I will send an owl to them at once. Now, you two go and pack." Draca and Dorian nodded, throwing back the last of their pumpkin juice before jumping up and running from the table. While the reason behind it wasn't great, both boys were excited about their trip to the beach house. 

"So, where is this beach house anyway?

"In Canada, in Prince Edward County and right on the beach."

* * *

It was a beautiful property. The backyard opened out to the beach, which was currently covered in a thick layer of snow. The house was blue and white with a wrap-around porch made of oak, thick trees lined most of the property, hiding the other newly constructed cabins from view. The crystals that hung from the trees glimmered in the late afternoon sun. Dorian sat on the back deck, staring out at the frozen lake in wonder. Tonks, who had taken time off to babysit the two of them, as she said it, was bustling around the kitchen, and Draco had run off to examine the rest of the property. This left him alone for the first time since he discovered the truth. Sighing, he reached up and began playing with the stag and doe necklace that used to belong to James. All most t once, large movements to his right caught her attention. Turning, he saw a stag and doe making their way towards them. They moved in silence, not even making a crunch in the snow. They came to a halt in front of him, staring at him without moving. They were a beautiful sight, the stag tall and proud, the doe small and delicate beside him. Somehow, he knew without fully understanding how, that they were James and Lily. 

"Mum? Dad?" He whispered, his eyes growing wide as they bowed their heads at him as one before darting off towards the woods. The pair had only just left when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Tonks, who was staring in wonder at the place the stag and doe had just been. 

"That was... I can't even describe it."

"It's their way of saying it's alright for me to accept Narcissa and Lucius as my parents. I was worried about it, about how they would feel." Dorian smiled, feeling truly at peace with the decision. 


End file.
